1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a watch with a first hour wheel, which carries a first hour hand and can be rotated around an axis of rotation by a drive; with a second hour wheel, which can rotate a second hour hand, is connected to the first hour wheel by a spring-loaded latching connection, and can be rotated around a second axis of rotation by the first hour wheel; with a manually rotatable adjusting stem, which carries a drive wheel and by means of which both of the hour wheels can be adjusted jointly or one of them can be adjusted individually.
2. Description of the Related Art
So that, in a watch of this type, the first hour hand can be adjusted to the same position as the second hour hand, an adjusting device which is independent of the time zone ring is required for the second hour hand. For this purpose, a third position of the adjusting stem can be used, where the first position is used to wind up the watch, the second position is used to adjust the hands jointly, and the third is used to adjust the second hour hand independently of the time zone ring.
Because of the short distances by which the adjusting stem is moved, the stem can easily assume the wrong position, which leads in turn to an unwanted adjustment of the watch. In addition, a time zone mechanism cannot be integrated into a basic watch movement in which the adjusting stem has only two positions.